


Meet me in the afterglow

by Itsthemooface



Series: Sanji doesn't get it [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Negative Thoughts, Overall very soft though, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, insecure Sanji, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: Cat thief Nami, world’s leading navigator, an absolute bombshell who had men falling at her feet wherever she went. She could have anyone she wanted, but she chose him.Sanji doesn’t understand why.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanji doesn't get it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174067
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Meet me in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn’t be me if I didn’t do vulnerable Sanji for the event- he’s such a wonderful character… unfortunate that I’ve written this on his birthday though. Oh well, he gets sex so it’s all square. 
> 
> For SaNami week over on Tumblr, the prompt was Sunrise/Sunset. 
> 
> This is a sequel to ‘Take your time (I’ll wait)’. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Light filtered through the crack in the curtains where they weren’t quite drawn shut properly across the porthole and Sanji stirred. He was tired, his body felt heavy and he wanted to go back to sleep but couldn’t with the light flickering behind his eyelids. One eye cracked open to glare at the window but it didn’t do anything, light still invasively entering the room.

Despite the light filtering in, it was still fairly dim and considering how quiet it was outside, it must still be early. As much as he wanted to go back to sleep, he knew it wasn’t going to happen as he started to take in the room, brain waking up.

The bed opposite was empty and the room slightly chaotic, from the chair knocked over at the dresser to clothing haphazardly strewn around. Memories of the night before flooded back.

The rush to Nami’s room, quickly locking the door in fear of being interrupted.

The scramble to remove clothes and giggling between themselves as he stumbled over his trousers.

Nami’s soft lips against his neck and hands mapping out his body.

Soft hands in his hair.

The taste of her on his tongue.

The feeling of her wrapped around him.

Nami, underneath him, moaning for him, _for him_ , as he squeezed every ounce of pleasure from her.

The way she clutched at his body as they experienced bliss together.

The breath taking, soft smile she gave him and the gentle kiss as they came down from their high together.

Said person stirred next to him, also disrupted by the light but settled as she turned towards him, successfully escaping its onslaught. She let out a little sigh but stilled again, and he used the opportunity to take her all in.

Her skin glowed underneath the light bleeding into the room, ivory skin turning luminescent under its caress and orange hair twined with gold as it fanned across the pillow.

She was beautiful, otherworldly.

It felt wrong to touch her, to spoil the work of art before him, but it was too hard to resist. He brushed the hair from her face, thumb taking a moment to trace across her cheek bone before following the slope to her neck. He lingered over the sensitive spot he’d found long ago and took full advantage of last night. A soft shoulder led to the side of her breast and the sensitive skin there that caused goosebumps to erupt. His fingers danced under the covers to find the dip in her waist and smooth up to the flare of her hips.

The disbelief he still felt that she’d still wanted to do this with him.

That she was still there.

He’d said he’d wanted to wait when they’d got together, and it was for many reasons. He wanted her to know he was serious about this, wanted to treat her how she deserved… and maybe wait to see if she’d change her mind.

It didn’t make sense looking at the both of them, seeing her settling for someone when she could have whoever she wanted, but he was never going to question his good luck. However it didn’t mean he didn’t think about it, think about when she’d come to her senses and it’s why he’d wanted to wait. He couldn’t take this step with her, not without being sure. Or as sure as he could be.

A hand on his chest stopped his thoughts. Nami was awake, one eye cracked and looking up at him. “Hi.”

He smiled at her, his hand covering the one on his chest. “Hi.”

“Is there any chance you’d close the curtains properly? I’ve been thinking about it for the last five minutes, but I don’t want to move,” she pouted, and his heart melted a little bit.

“Anything for you,” he said, taking the hand on his chest and pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand.

After adjusting the curtains, he turned and almost lost his breath. He wanted the sight before him burned into his brain. If he thought she looked angelic before, it’s nothing compared to now, leaning up on her arms to look at him, duvet falling around her hips and the most sinfully enticing breasts on full display.

But it’s the domesticity of it that does it for him. The way he’s the only person that’s going to see her like this. Open, vulnerable and so warm.

For _him._

… Him?

“You okay?”

He could feel the frown on his face, so he could only imagine how it must look from the outside. He needed to snap out of it or he’s going to ruin it before she even realised it herself.

“Taking in the view,” he said cheekily, winking at her.

“I was expecting a much different reaction… more zealous,” her voice taking on a teasing lilt at the end.

“No nose bleeds I’m afraid, I can’t afford to miss a moment of this,” he replied, matching her tone. 

It’s the right thing to say because she laughed, tension gone from her face and then she’s sitting up so she could open her arms for him.

He’d be a fool not to take up that offer.

They arranged themselves until he’s lying on his back with her cuddled up on his chest, his hand listlessly running up and down the soft skin of her back. It was surreal that he was here, in this moment, with Nami. He must have done something in his previous life, because he wasn’t deserving of it in this one.

“I can feel you thinking,” Nami said, voice still thick with sleep, with her chin resting of his chest to look up at him. “Thinking about last night?”

“Was it okay?” The first thought that came to mind tumbling out and he cringed, it didn’t come out right. Unsure, insecure.

She looked at him for a moment and he thought the jig was up, but then she smiled, “Amazing. Far better than I’d imagined. You?”

“Last night was everything I’ve ever wanted. You always exceed my expectations.”

He’d have her for as long as she let him stay by her side, he settled on.

“Okay, that’s the third time you’ve frowned and I’m naked right now. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” He smiled at her, but it mustn’t have looked convincing because she was leaning back then, one arm supporting her on the bed to look at his face properly.

“Did I do something you didn’t like?” She asked, eyes probing.

“No!” As if, last night was the best night of his life. He wouldn’t change anything.

“Is… it to do with me?” She looked wary then.

“Absolutely not!” He said without hesitation. That was the last thing he wanted, for her to doubt herself. She was perfect.

Nami looked at him then, really looked at him and it made him nervous. It was never good when she was silent. Then she sat up, looked around the room and leaned down to grab his shirt to put it on.

Oh god, she was leaving. He’d opened his big mouth and drove her away.

He must have shown it, mouth trying to find the words because she stopped him with a stern, “Stop panicking, I’m not leaving.” She slipped the shirt on, slowly buttoning it up from the bottom. “We’re about to have a serious conversation, I don’t need you distracted.”

Yeah okay. Fair point. It didn’t stop him mourning the loss of her breasts though.

But that was all thrown out of the window when she straddled him and _Jesus_ , what a view. If she didn’t want him distracted, she definitely shouldn’t have put on his shirt. She made it look so good on her effortlessly and although she was covered, it didn’t make her any less irresistible. She’d only buttoned if halfway, so the top was left open into a deep ‘v’ that did nothing but tease him.

“Focus! If you’re good you can take it off of me shortly,” her tone suggestive and her hands rested on his chest. 

She was an angel.

“Start talking or I’m going to put on more clothes.” She was joking, he knew she was, but it got him somewhat talking.

“It’s nothing, really.” His hands rubbed along her legs, fingers just skimming the fabric of his shirt before going back down.

He didn’t want to have this conversation, not now. Not ever really.

She ignored him. “So, if it’s not something I did and it’s not me, then it’s you?” She paused. “Are you worried you did something? I would have said something if I didn’t like it and you’re so attentive.”

The more she reassured him, the worse he felt.

There was no running from this. “It’s not that. It’s just, you know, look at you.”

Her confused face was adorable. It almost helped relieve the pit that was forming in his stomach.

“… and then look at me.”

“I’m not following.” Her head tilted to the side, but she rubbed his chest, trying to persuade him to continue.

“You’re too good for me.” His voice defeated as he admitted one of his darkest thoughts. He spent a lot of time trying to push it down.

He was met with silence and possibly the most intense stare down of his life, which is saying something considering he did that on the daily with Mosshead. She wasn’t impressed, it was written all of her face. The confusion was long gone, her eyebrows were furrowed, and mouth downturned.

“Says who?” Displeasure thick in her voice.

He broke first, crumbling under her stare, glancing to the side. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It’s not important.”

“It is important. Says who?”

He looked down, avoiding her face and his hands had stopped moving, sitting at her hips stubbornly. “No one. It’s just an elephant in the room.”

She sighed and it felt like he was being scolded for a second, before she said, “It’s a relief though, this I can deal with. You looked like you were having second thoughts.”

“No!” He blurted and without thinking said, “I should be saying that to you.”

“You don’t see yourself clearly,” she answered back.

There was a lump in his throat, he stayed silent. He had an idea of where this was going, and he honestly wasn’t sure he could bear hearing it.

It didn’t matter because she was on a roll. “You don’t see the way people look you up and down as you walk around. How jealous they look when they see your hand in mine.”

Okay, he could deal with that.

She pushed his hair away from his face and he had to resist the urge to smooth his hair back over his face. He felt exposed but he presumed that was kind of the point. He was faced with the full force of her gaze and it was a mixture of softness and seriousness.

“You don’t see the way I look at you. How in love with you I am.”

… _That_ he could not. His throat burned.

“I can’t see it changing either and I don’t want it to. I want your kindness, your strength, the ridiculous way you trip over yourself to please me,” she laughed lightly at the end and her thumbs traced over his eyebrows affectionately. “You make me so happy and the distracting way you fill out your suit is just the cherry on top.”

“You make me happy too.” It was the biggest understatement of his life, but he’s not sure he’s capable of anymore right now. For once in their relationship, he’s the one struggling for words.

It was enough though; the seriousness was gone from her face and in its place was earnestness. “And _I_ want you. _Only_ you.”

He felt winded.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to get rid of those thoughts, but I’ll spend forever trying to do it.”

In his fantasies, he’d never imagined this. He’d imagined a whole lot of things, but never the softest words that got him to his core. She understood his insecurities better than anyone, had seen where they came from and was still here. She was incredible.

And she’s still looking at him, but he doesn’t have words for her. He’s still blown away, but he did give her the softest look he had in his arsenal, nodding, and apparently that was enough as she leaned down to close the distance.

It’s a slow kiss, and he tried to convey everything he could through it. How much she meant to him, how lucky he felt, how grateful he was that she understood him and still wanted him. He cupped the back of her neck, thumb brushing just underneath her ear, like he knew she liked, and she shivered. They stayed that way, exchanging long, soft kisses back and forth, neither wanting to change the pace as they enjoyed the moment.

He pulled away from the kiss, but not by much. He found his voice as he reciprocated, “I love you too.”

“I know, you’re not subtle,” she joked, and her lips found his cheekbone. “But I love that about you.”

She pulled away slightly, her hands cupping his face to get his full attention.

“I wish you’d talked to me about this before, because you know, we’re in a relationship. I signed up for the good and the bad, the whole Sanji package,” she lectured softly. “I want to know everything, we’re a team.”

“Sorry, it’s just…” He trailed off, unsure how to explain himself. How would he even begin to start that and not sound like a total loser?

He never had to worry; she was on his wavelength. “I know, but just talk to me in future. I never not want to hear about this.”

Even he knew this conversation wasn’t over, they’d have to talk about it more in the future, which he understood, but he’s glad she’s letting him somewhat off the hook. It was enough but not too much.

He smiled up at her, bringing her into a quick kiss, because he didn’t know what else to do. The constant thought going around in his head was how incredible she was.

“It’s sunrise,” Nami said, glancing at the slowly brightening glow coming through the curtains. “The sun’s barely up and I believe I promised you could take this off me. We have some time.” Her eyebrows raised suggestively.

Any of his previous thoughts disappeared in an instant, instead replaced by his enthusiasm to get his beautiful girlfriend naked again.

He didn’t need any further encouragement before he was sitting up with her in his lap and his fingers were swiftly unbuttoning the shirt that had taken away his glorious view and throwing it to the floor in disdain. His hands cupped her breast in greeting and she sighed into his neck.

“You know,” she said lowly, and that was a tone he recognised all too well, he could feel himself stirring in anticipation, “you’ve tasted me, but I’ve never been able to return the favour.” Her lips brushed against his ear and she rolled her hips down against him.

He groaned, hands finding her hips to keep her there but his face steadily turning red at the thought of why. “Because I’d embarrass myself.”

“It’s never embarrassing, it’s the biggest compliment I’ve ever received,” she reassured him, kissing along his jaw. “Do you want me to?”

_Oh god._

Deep breaths. _Deep breaths!_

He’s going to lose his load if he doesn’t calm down and nothing’s even happened yet. But just the way she phrased it and the _thought_ of it! She’s the sexiest woman alive.

“Only if you want to,” he replied wobblily.

“So considerate, Sanji- _kun._ ” She fluttered her lashes at him and left him with a quick parting kiss.

His heart beat steadily picked up the further south she went until it felt like it was going to burst out of chest when she settled between his legs. Which is ridiculous considering they’ve had sex, but there’s something different about this. It’s the way she’s looking up at him and that, in the darkest corners of his imagination, he’s pictured this but not even his active imagination could live up to the real thing.

Her mouth on his thigh put an end to his scattered thoughts and he’s throwing his head back when her lips kiss along his length, slowly moving upward. But it’s nothing compared to when she reached the tip, tongue lapping up the leaking fluid before taking him into her mouth.

And holy shit. Her mouth felt incredible, so hot and… there’s no words anymore. His brain’s scrambled. 

It’s overwhelming and he didn’t realise he’d closed his eyes until he opened them to look down at her. It’s a sight that almost made him lose it. Her hairs gathered over one shoulder, one hand splayed over his hips and the other working the section her mouth can’t quite fit in, pumping in rhythm with her mouth. 

If there were blood anywhere else in his body right now, he might have actually passed out.

The pleasure was building, he felt like he was already soaring, and he wanted to last longer, but it’s not looking likely. Not with the way she’s moving her mouth and just generally being her, she’s intoxicating. He could feel the tension building, a tingling sensation spreading through his body and he can’t hold back the sounds tumbling from his mouth.

He does not last.

It’s the combination of everything that sent him soaring off the deep end. Of having the woman of his dreams between his legs. The woman of his dreams sending him smoky looks from under her eyelashes. The woman of his dreams humming around him and looking so enthusiastic that it’s killing him.

Like an elastic band, he snapped, just managing to warn her but she’s not bothered. She barely blinked as she swallowed it down, continuing her ministrations to see him through his orgasm. And it made him see stars behind his eyes.

There’re a few seconds where he’s not sure what’s going on around him, but Nami’s back up with him, hand carding through his hair soothingly. 

“I’d ask if it was good, but the way you look is indication enough,” she sounded pleased and she had every right to. He felt incredible.

Panting, he nodded. That’s all he could offer at the moment, his brain still trying to piece everything together and failing spectacularly.

What he did do, was cup her face and draw her into a searing kiss, trying to convey everything he wanted to say through it. She melted against him, slotting their lips together and he can definitely taste himself on her tongue, but it doesn’t bother him. She’s just blown his mind.

They parted slowly, lingering kisses thrown into the mix, before he’s asking, “I won’t be able to… you know, for a while but is there anything else I can do for you?” And brushed his nose along her cheekbone.

Considering everything they’d done together, she still blushed prettily. “You’re really good with your fingers,” she trailed off.

It’s something he’s more than on board with. He loved to taste her, but this way he could drink in her expressions as he made her toes curl.

Loud laughter and thumping footsteps outside broke the atmosphere.

She sighed at the ruckus and said, “For later I suppose, that’s the alarm.”

He tightened his hold on her before she could get up, rolling them so he was on top. “Put it on snooze, the chefs already got something cooking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was speaking to Beastprince/Ray on discord, and they mentioned their headcanons for Sanji, they were skirting around the edges of this. The whole conversation fuelled me to sit down and complete this. 
> 
> As always, please excuse any errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
